Called Back Again
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy are called back to Narnia by Caspian. But why did he call them back? How were Susan and Peter able to return? What do Peter and Susan still have to learn from Narnia? Will they be able to stay this time?


**Here's yet another SusanxCaspian fic. I love that couple to death. I thought of this after remembering two quotes, one from **_**The Chroncicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian **_**and one from **_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. **_**So here's **_**Called Back Again**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.**

_Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen. _- Aslan

_Keep it. You might need to call me again. _- Susan Pevensie

* * *

King Caspian was asleep when one of the maids came in. She threw open the curtains of his window, letting sunlight flood the room and saying cheerfully, "Time to wake up King Caspian! It's a beautiful day!" Caspian groaned sleepily, turning onto his side and retreated under the covers. The maid frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"It is time to wake up!" she said, attempting to pull the sheets off him, but Caspian held on tight. She let go with huff.

"Fine," she said leaving the room. Caspian tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Caspian lay on his back, looking around his bed room. That's when he noticed something white peeking out of the pocket of his coat, which was slung over a chair.

"What is that?" he said to himself. Caspian got out of bed and took the thing out of his pocket. It was a white horn carved as a lion's head. Queen Susan the Gentle's horn. That's when he remembered something Susan once said to him.

_"Keep it. You might need to call me again."_

Susan's beautiful face and amazing stormy blue eyes flashed in Caspian's mind. He fingered the horn curiously.

"I wonder," he mumbled. Caspian brought the horn to his lips. He paused, took a deep breath, and blew into it.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Susan Pevensie walked through the forest path in the city park. She had arrived there with her siblings, Peter, the oldest, Lucy, the youngest and Edmund, who was younger than her and older than Susan. But they had split ways for a while, agreeing to meet in the rose garden in an hour. Susan was on her way to the rose garden now.

It had only been a few days since they left Narnia, but it felt like years. None of them had talked about Narnia yet. Lucy had brought up the subject of Narnia once, but everyone suddenly left the room, saying they needed to do something. Leaving Narnia had hit Susan the hardest. Her siblings worried about her because she became unusually quiet and spent alot of time in her room. Lucy had once heard Susan muttering in her sleep. When she tiptoed closer to her sister's bed, she could hear the words 'Caspian' pass her lips. Susan's siblings knew she had developed feelings for the young prince and it wasn't easy for her to leave him.

Susan saw the white archway of the rose garden ahead of her. Lucy was toward her too. Peter was heading to an archway to the left and Edmund was heading to an archway to the right. Susan stepped through the archway and a gust of wind blew her hair in her face. Susan blinked her eyes and pushed her hair out her face. Than she gasped. Because the rose garden was no longer in front of her. Instead she, Peter Edmund and Lucy were in the middle of a forest clearing, the white archways they had walked through were gone. The four siblings walked toward each other.

"Do you think...?" Lucy said.

"Can we...?" Edmund said.

"But Aslan said...," Peter said.

"But we are...," Susan said. She looked around an noticed a familiar castle not far away.

"Isn't that Caspian's castle?" she asked. Her siblings followed her gaze.

"It is," said Peter, "That means we're back in Narnia." Lucy laughed and ran off.

"Well come on!" she called back to her siblings. They ran after her laughing. As they passed, centaurs and fawns and other magical creatures did double takes, not sure if they really saw the old kings and queens of Narnia running past. When her siblings finally caught up, Lucy was already out of the woods and stopped running.

"Lucy, why's you stop?" Edmund ask. Lucy however was looking at someone and smiling.

"Susan, look," she said. Susan looked at where Lucy was pointing. She saw what Lucy was pointing to and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Standing not far from them was Prince Caspian, wearing a look of shock, but happiness on his face.

"C-Caspian?" Susan whispered. She ran to his and threw her arms around his neck. Caspian smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe it," said Susan, tears of happiness forming in her eyes, backing away from Caspian in order to look him in the face, "How?" Caspian held up a hand holding Susan's horn.

"You said I might need to call you again," he said. Susan bit her bottom lip as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Susan, why are you crying?" Caspian asked, bringing up a hand to wipe away her tears.

"I'm just so happy," she said.

"But what about what Aslan said?" Peter asked, "He said me and Susan would never be able to return to Narnia."

"I was mistaken," said the strong deep voice of Aslan, who seemed had walked out of the forest.

"Mistaken?" Susan asked. Aslan nodded.

"I said Peter and Susan wouldn't be able to return to Narnia because they had no more to learn from Narnia," said Aslan, "But I was mistaken. Peter, you still have much to learn from Narnia. You may be the oldest, but you have the habit of not believing what you don't see."

"Too true," Lucy agreed with grin. Peter glared at her.

"Well you didn't believe me when I first told you Narnia exists," Lucy said, "You didn't believe me when I said I saw Aslan. You really don't believe what you don't see."

"Oh, shut up Lucy," Peter said, puching his sister playfully.

"And Susan," said Aslan, turning to her, "You had learned to love in Narnia. And of course, you can't leave that love," Aslan smiled at Caspian. Susan and Caspian looked at each other and blushed.

"So we can stay in Narnia?" Lucy asked excitedly, "Peter and Edmund and Susan and I?" Aslan nodded and said "Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen." While her siblings were talking excitedly, Susan turned to Caspian.

"I told you it was a good idea to keep that," Susan said, gesturing at the horn. Caspian grinned. Then he grabbed Susan by the waist and kissed her right on the lips. Susan melted into the kiss. This kiss was so much different than their last one. Their last kiss had been one full of the sadness of saying goodbye. But this kiss...this kiss promised a new beginning for both of them together in Narnia.

**Well, there's the end of my **_**Called Back Again**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review! And if you like h2o: Just Add Water, check out my h2o story **_**It's Magic.**_


End file.
